A World at War
by victauron
Summary: This is very crazy idea that popped into my head. Korra, Mako, and Bolin, along with Jinora have been abducted and taken to our world, in the past, in Poland, during the midst of World War II. But they will not be left untouched by the war and will be dragged into it all the while, trying to return to their world and evading their sinister captors. Not meant to offend anybody.
1. Start

**Disclaimer****: This fanfic is not meant to offend anybody and there may be a slight chance of historical inaccuracy. Also, this takes place two months before Season 2 and after Season 1. None of my OCs are meant to offend anyone either.**

**I may not have that much time to work on this fanfic due to school.**

Korra looked over the ledge, on Air Temple Island, looking at the skyline of Republic City.

Lately had been one of the most intense times in her life. She had stopped an organization bent on destroying bending forever known as the Equalists and had saved Republic City and possibly the world from their terror. Those times were also the most dangerous moments of her life, for she almost lost her bending forever had it not been for Aang and the past avatars who intervened and restored her powers. And besides that, she mastered airbending.

She was curious to what would happen next now that the Equalists were gone, but she did have a feeling it might be good. But she had a bad feeling for some reason.

But still, nothing really had happened so far.

As she headed back inside, she was unaware that she was being watched from a distance.

* * *

_A few hours ago, June 4, 1944, Poland, _

Poland, a nation formed in the wake of the Great War and home to the Poles, an ethnic group and known for having a Jewish population, it was located near Germany and Russia, but it had fallen on dark times. It had been invaded by both the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany in the 1930s under a pact and eventually, it was Nazi Germany who took over Poland with one part of it going to the Soviet Union. After taking over, the Nazis then established many concentration camps for the genocide and extermination of all those that they deemed inferior and later on, violated their pact with the Soviet Union and invaded its territory.

But while the Nazis did establish various concentration camps in Poland, they established a secret and unknown laboratory. That laboratory was known as Der Zeiger, or German for "The Hand," due to its major role in scientific experimentation.

Der Zeiger was a place where some secret weapons were developed and where some other sinister experiments were conducted. Mostly the experimentation on human victims, who would die painful deaths at the hands of the surgeons experimenting on them.

Running the sinister laboratory-base was Dr. Wolfgang Hermann.

Dr. Wolfgang Hermann, at the moment, in the laboratory, was looking at some of the test and experimentation results by some people and was disappointed. Failures as usual.

While the laboratory was successful at constructing the usual weapons used by the Nazi military such as rockets, guns, and bombs, but its ultimate goal was the creation of a super-human.

Every single test subject, regardless of race, despite all the materials and variables that the scientific staff used, all died and did not survive the process. The same result was with other materials attempted to create super-humans. But despite that, Hermann would keep on trying but it was always failure after failure, disappointing him. However, they were having progress with another project.

As Hermann read the reports, he while reading them, also, thought back to how he got appointed the head of the Der Zeiger unit. He himself, was born right on the dawn of the 20th century and from a start, he always had a passion for science, especially the human body and how it worked as well as living things, but it was his interest in human anatomy and how the human body worked that would disturb some people.

During his time in school, he was a very talented student, especially in science and was very intelligent. Besides that, he was always interested with the idea of a superhuman or a human with super abilities.

He did manage to get into a German university but he had barely started right before during the later years of the Great War/WWI, he was drafted into the German army for the war and one of his eyes were damaged and scarred by exposure to a gas bomb during that time.

Like many Germans, he was also greatly affected by the economic crisis Germany faced after its defeat in the Great War/ WWI, which he greatly hated and he was very lucky to have somehow gotten some more information to further his scientific knowledge and it was also during that time that, his interest with the human body and the concept of a real super-human grew.

Eventually, in the 1930s, he had an opportunity when the National Socialists, or the Nazi Party, under Adolf Hitler came to power over Germany and he did get a chance to join them, but as a scientist.

He was very acknowledged by the Nazi German government and was given some scientific careers and put in charge of supervising various experiments. And in 1936, something that would have changed his life forever, the Nazis had gotten ahold of a crashed alien object in 1936, in the Black Forest and did request to inspect the object. Also, he did take some technology from the alien object for his own purposes just like other Nazi scientists did to develop more advanced weapons. He himself, had chosen to encase his arm and a part of his face in metal from the alien ship and replaced his damaged eye with a robotic one. And upon his enhancement, people, when they were around him or is they saw him, would feel uneasy due to his appearance.

Besides that, he got to move his laboratory where he worked to a more isolated area, Poland, where he could continue his experiments in secret right after the nation had been conquered by Nazi Germany in 1939, in turn, starting the Second World War. For his new laboratory,called "Der Zeiger" there was some staff to work with him, such as some other scientists and some military personnel. Hermann was also, terribly aware of the fact that the Jews, had been sent in huge masses to concentration camps nearby to die. However, he had gotten plenty of test subjects sent to his laboratory for him and his staff to augment in order to create superhumans, which was what the Der Zeiger staff were assigned with along with weapons manufacture, and Hermann greatly liked this job he was assigned with, due to his interest with the creation of a superhuman for use in the German armies.

Luckily for him, for weapons manufacture, he still kept the crashed object from the 1936 Black Forest incident and it still had at least one useful technological device. And he would never expect that it would help him in his dream of a superhuman.

Although some of the Der Zeiger personnel believed in the view of an Aryan being the superior race, to Hermann, the true superior race was one with superhuman powers and abilities, which he hoped to create.

The staff of Der Zeiger, were loyal to him although he suspected that it may have just been because they were assigned to him, but they would be of some help regardless.

The device for some reason, helped him view and access another world, in which the inhabitants looked somewhat Asiatic(not meaning to sound racist here), in both their appearance and culture but what intrigued him about the inhabitants of the other world was their special powers, but a few of them were just like normal humans, being unable to manipulate the elements and their surroundings. Some of those inhabitants of the other world could manipulate the elements to their advantage and use it in battle and other purposes. The perfect and closest that he could get for a superhuman.

He had a plan, that would at last help them create the perfect superhuman and no more failures. They would travel to that other world and capture some of those superhumans for their own uses.

He was especially interested in a particular one of them, one, who could bend all four elements, while the other super-humans could bend only just one certain element. But whoever they would capture, they had to at least capture that particular one. Unfortunately, he had to find a way to activate a part of the device in order to access that other world, and it would have been incredibly hard or even impossible for a normal human scientist to even figure it out but thanks to his intelligence, he was able to figure out how to work the device.

That reminded him of something.

He stopped his thoughts of the past and upon dismissing the messenger, he went back to work on the device. He worked and tinkered with some buttons and switches for a while on the device and did stop to listen to some messages or reports some messengers sent to him about the progress of some projects.

After the exhausting work on the device, he summoned of a couple of soldiers and gave them some commands, and they nodded, acknowledging his order and walked with him to the device, where he pushed a button on the device.

At first nothing happened. Then the device shook a bit and lit up with lights, and finally generated a beam which formed into a portal large enough for a person to go through. "At long last, it shall commence," announced Dr. Wolfgang Hermann to the soldiers in German.

THe soldiers cheered.

Once he gave the order, the soldiers marched through the portal and Hermann smiled.

Everything was going according to plan.

**The Der Zeiger laboratory and its staff are all completely fictional and made up by me. Also, the 1936 Black Forest UFO crash? I'm not entirely sure if that was real or not but all I can say is that it wasn't made up by me. **

**A historical note, people started calling World War I by the name we call it today instead of the Great War. **


	2. The Arrival

**Remember, this takes place some time before Book Two and what do you guys think of this fanfic? **

**Plus, let me know if I am portraying any of the characters as out-of-character.**

Korra was glad when she heard the news from Tenzin.

Mako and Bolin were coming for a visit today. She had known that Mako, had gotten a job as a police officer and was keeping Republic City clear of crime. She didn't really know what would happen to Asami and Future Industries but she heard that it was going bankrupt due to the Equalist Revolution.

Then, she looked down below at the sea and saw the ships going to and fro slowly from the distant harbors. When she looked down, she saw at least a few particular sailboats traveling to Air Temple Island. She knew them. Those were the ferries and mostly they carried Air Acolytes but after hearing the news from Tenzin, she knew that Mako and Bolin were at least on one of the ferries. That filled her with some joy.

She ran down to the docks to greet her friend.

She walked down the steps to the arriving ferries. Some of the Air Acolytes came out of the ferries and went to their respective areas. The familiar air nomad-esque clothing they wore.

She walked past them until she saw several familiar figures step out from a ferry.

To her relief, it was Mako, Bolin, and Asami her friends. She greeted them, and they greeted her back.

"Great to see you Mako,"

"Great to see you too,"

"So what exactly are we here for?"

"Tenzin said a discussion and lunch of some kind,"

She started walking, with the two brothers along with Asami following her, walked into the main hall of the temple.

THere they were greeted by Tenzin and discussed, before setting down to eat.

* * *

Suddenly, as they were eating, a bright light appeared and then a swirling reddish purple object swirled into existence and outside jumped and charged out several soldiers. They wore dark uniforms with red armbands and a strange symbol on it and they were wearing helmets and carried some kind of strange weapon that vaguely seemed like a stick.

She could sense something sinister about the strange soldiers, by the looks of their outfit. Bolin shuddered upon seeing them. Tenzin's children cowered in fear. "Take the children away," suggested Tenzin to Pema. She nodded and began too. Mako took a defensive stance.

The soldiers had their weapons raised up. Then something spat out of their weapons. It was a loud rat-tat-tat-tat(bassically bullet sounds) noise and when one of the blasts from the soldiers weapons grazed her, Korra felt pain. When some more of those blasts came, she quickly blasted some air to repel some of them back at the soldiers, and they made a sounds when the bullets hit them and fell down. Korra while making swirls of air to block and deflect the shots from the soldiers, took a quick glance at the soldiers and saw that it was a dart of some kind.

Mako firebended at the soldiers while Bolin earthbended and Tenzin, being an expert airbender that he is, made strong air storms to defeat much of the soldiers. While much of the team of soldiers were concentrating their blasts from their weapons at Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin, Pema and her children tried to safely get away. Ikki cried in fear at the constant sound of the weapon noises. Just at that moment, a soldier seemed to see Pema and her children and began to give pursuit only to be blasted away by a wind blow from Tenzin.

However, the soldier pointed his gun up and shot her(Jinora) with a tranquilizer dart, causing her to feel woozy and faint, and then she collapsed on the ground with a thud while some of the soldiers went to grab her, Pema and the other child attempted to save her only to be responded to by the weapons of the soldiers, (but they were able to deflect it.) Then, one of the soldiers grabbed something off of him, and it was an stick shaped- object and he pulled something and tossed it across the room and it exploded with a loud BOOM sound, leaving lots of smoke and fire.

During that time, while Tenzin tried to find the others, the soldiers grabbed Korra, Bolin, and Mako and left through the portal.

**It begins. **

**I'd appreciate some feedback.**

**Please tell me what to improve for later on and what to revise for past chapters.**


End file.
